User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Here are my archives. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV Was Here... It reads "Kilroy was here". The picture is of a bald guy peeking over a ledge. It was sort of the "inside joke" of the whole U.S. Army during WWII. They say "kilroy" was "The first one in and the last one out," - whatever that truly means. Apparently, soldiers would leave pictures like those in various places for others to find.--Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 02:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm well, I'm not trying to get to political were everyone can see it... ha. I take it you didn't like it then, eh? I'm sorry. :( Did the pres. not show like I've heard? You should move to florida and become a venture (which is the same thing as Boy Scouts- it's a boy scout division that allows girls). We did high ropes and swam with dolphins when you were at the Jamboree. :( :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 02:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello peoples. Im listening to the radio and maggie is on. pretty cool song. I never have anything important to say but if you like simple chit chat im your person.--EltonJohnRocks 16:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi tell John Melton his name is awesome.--EltonJohnRocks 03:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! hey Media:Example.ogg umm why is your name bluestripe if your picture has a whitestripe? haha friends?Rawfan56 16:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :) hi rawfan that was funny with the stripe joke you made :) --Capote Coyote 02:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Not a joke well slightly.... Rawfan56 17:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hey dude!!! i love badgers Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! XD Thanks Blue, that totally made my day. :D ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 01:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I am Jedi master Darvon. Jedi consular and Grand master of the guild'''Jedi commandos. I have been to many wikis and I personally prefer Star Wars books and the movies altogether but I have decided to create a fan fiction. I will tell you when it comes out with the prolague. You may be suprized on how much I know without reading any Red wall books. See you later Ner Vod; I am working on my sig now. Don't worry about me, I'm fine May the force be with you, always. MasterDarvon 17:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Motto May the wind be at your back, matey on a ship you would want that as it would be pushing your sails(if it was a joke i didn't pick it up) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back ,Matey The Lord of Bloodwrath came in 2nd place today on Hot Spots! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) blah blah title blah blah Hi bluestripe. Did you talk to arc-en-ciel? very cool guy. Me,Capote,and arc-en-ciel hang out all the time.--EltonJohnRocks 17:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) POPCORN Im eating popcorn. I like your avatar-picture-thingy with the tux.--Capote Coyote 17:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I finish the update alerts, I had it in mind. Then I have Hollyfire's to do. :) How's everything been? Shieldmaiden(talk) Whoops Somethign came up and I ddin't see your reply and the shout box is down... so, a bit of critique or no? Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, :) And the shout box deleted or sumat... MAN!! TWO MINUTES!!! See ya tomorrow! Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! I am form PA, but I'm visiting my brother in CO--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I see, lol, your friend is probably right, unfortunately :/ Did you have a good time otherwise? Your sisters might enjoy it, you have to be really athletic to do half the stuff we do. -shrug- Otherwise what's new?:) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 21:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) sure we can be friends :) ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dislikes heh, pretty much everything on your dislike list, I dislike as well. xP--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Wow... xD Yeah, our whole family hates McDonald's. Their food is just gross. We don't eat Burger King either. xP Oh yeah, check out this http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and this http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_Wiki. I've got an account on the villains one. --Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! blurgh!! xP--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! LOL!!! XD--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! uh, that pic is otterwarrios character saleen-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower!--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Re:Dude just making a note here, i say it constantly as in like subconsciously, i know its nothing big but i just felt like saying so PS i'm taking you up on your offer for a name( try to write this down then delete it, i don't want any spoilers) so if you can think up any the character is completely insane, so if you want to help try and get something that matches that, he has a split personality one moment he will be foaming at the mouth the next he is well mannered and polite, a bit high class. i don't care for the species he will be wearing a cloak most of the time. Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey it is kind of like two-face but the nicer one kind of talks like he's trapped in their mind, kind of reversed (they will be talking to each other) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey almost exactly like Gollum/Smeagol in fact i think i was subconsciously designing him like Gollum/Smeagol. I think i might make him a "Goodbeast" for the irony, his back story(once again try to delete this once were done) is that he went mad from too much order (I.E. the nice side) and escaped to an island and started going feral and even more mad due to the solitude i figure they will come across him and have a bad encounter" with him, his nice side is actually well educated and intelligent but as i said before it's trapped within his own mind. Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey re:Dislikes It was a bit of good-natured joking around at your expense; I'll gladly remove the material if I've offended you in any way. - d2r 05:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Flattered by the award. Do you really want me to keep it up?? And who won the male award? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thankee Thanks. If ya have a request, I'll do it. --User:Austin8310 Hullo Hullo. We were talking about Algebra, weren't we? x3 Redfarl 20:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kentucky wasn't too bad, huh? It all depends on where you went when you were there. Some places are a better than others. Redfarl 20:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Drive faster, I hear banjo music'? Really? xD You must have been driving through one of the more redneck-ish parts of Kentucky. Redfarl 20:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You can joke about Kentucky and the South to me. I won't get offended. Really? So you don't joke about the South? Goodness, I do. I joke about everything. xD Redfarl 20:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't like people like that, that act like jerks to you because of where you're from. It annoys me to no end. Yes! Once people learn that, the world will deffinately be better off. Redfarl 21:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The only thing we can do is hope that people like that don't arise again. Redfarl 21:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC)